


Super star pretty cure

by sparklemagicshine



Series: sparkle's pretty cure fan series [6]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!, ハートキャッチプリキュア! | Heartcatch Precure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: the Mushroom kingdom is under attack, but it was a different force other then Bowser, it was an evil force called the pretty miserables attacked, Princess Peach sent the two heroes of the Mushroom kingdom, Mario and Luigi, to equestria to find pretty cure as fairies, they meet Midorikawa Loreen and Midorikawa Angela, two girls who were willing to help them, now Loreen (Cure Jump), Angela (Cure Ghost), and a few other girls, Ember (Cure Fruit), Tatjana (Cure Shroom), and Diane (Cure Banana) would help them, who’s this Cure Luma that is helping them, why is Cure Luminous and Cure Fantasy helping all of a sudden, can they save the Mushroom kingdom before its too lateDisclaimer I don’t own pretty cure or the super Mario series only my ocs
Series: sparkle's pretty cure fan series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349284





	Super star pretty cure

**Author's Note:**

> All the cures represent a Mario character, mostly from the good side, here’s some character info on the cures and mascots and some important items and side characters.
> 
> Midorikawa Loreen/Cure Jump: a young gamer girl with a big game and amiibo collection, as a pretty cure she represents Mario, she’s always the one with attention, despite loving to jump as Cure Jump, she’s afraid of heights.
> 
> Midorikawa Angela/Cure Ghost: a young gamer girl who loves to get in game achievements, as a pretty cure she represents Luigi, she’s always in her sister’s shadow and is always jealous about her sister, she is terrified of ghosts. 
> 
> Aida Ember/Cure Fruit: a young shy girl who loves to explore, as a pretty cure she represents Yoshi, she loves a variety of fruits and she’s very athletic, her puppy, Poochy, supports her when she’s down. 
> 
> Hanasaki Tatjana/Cure Shroom: a young girl who is often treated like a princess, as a pretty cure she represents Princess Peach, she is afraid of many things but tries to stand up to her fears.
> 
> Diane/Mystery Cat/Cure Banana: a young girl who is part cat, as a pretty cure she represents Donkey Kong, she is one of the last two remaining inhabitants of planet rainbow that isn’t turned to stone, as a thief she is known as Mystery Cat. 
> 
> Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Luma: a girl that protected the great heart tree before the responsibility went to her friends, as a pretty cure she represents Princess Rosalina, she watches over the pretty cure before her introduction. 
> 
> Kujou Lana/Lulun/Cure Luminous: a young girl who came to help the super star pretty cure, she’s from the heartcatch pretty cure, she turns into her fairy form, Lulun, when she’s scared. 
> 
> Hoshizora Wolferia/Cure Fantasy: a young werewolf girl, she’s often thought of as a bad girl, but she’s an overall nice gal, she comes from the smile girl.
> 
> Mario: one of the two mascots, he came to equestria with his brother to find the pretty cure to save the mushroom kingdom, he is a fairy in equestria and a human in the mushroom kingdom. 
> 
> Luigi: one of the two mascots, he came to equestria with Mario to find the super star pretty cure, he tries to help as much as he can. 
> 
> Pollun: Lana’s fairy partner, he helps her to transform, he is very cheerful and playful, he annoys the other fairies and cures, he gets upset over the littlest things.
> 
> Yarn Poochy: a yarn version of Ember’s dog, she helps Cure Fruit when she attacks, she’s an overall caring dog. 
> 
> Element flower: an item used by Cure Jump and Cure Ghost that makes Cure Jump throw fire and Cure Ghost to throw ice. 
> 
> Rainbow star: an item used by Cure Jump that makes her stronger.
> 
> Poltercure: an item used by Cure Ghost, she can blow a big blast of wind with debris at monsters or slams the monster’s around. 
> 
> Tongue whip: an item used by Cure Fruit, she uses it to pull in monsters. 
> 
> Curebrella: an item used by Cure Shroom, she can use it as a shield. 
> 
> Cure bananarang: an item used by Cure Banana, even if she miss throw, it goes after the monster as it returns. 
> 
> Stellar wand: an item used by Cure Luma, she uses it to boost her friends.
> 
> Super star pact: items Loreen, Angela, Ember, Tatjana, and Diane use to transform. 
> 
> Galaxy pact: an item Yuri uses to transform. 
> 
> Smile pact: an item Wolferia uses to transform. 
> 
> Light perfume and heart seed: items Lana uses to transform.

The Mushroom kingdom was a peaceful world, unless its getting attacked by Bowser, the koopa king. But one day, a mysterious evil force have appeared in the mushroom kingdom, in a plan in panic, Princess Peach requested some of the toads to get Mario and Luigi.

“Mario, Luigi, I need you two to head to another world to find a group called pretty cure,” said Princess Peach, “but Peach, why us,” said Mario, “its only reasonable for you two to go,” said Princess Peach, “but there’s no time to explain, just go,” the brothers were then sent to another world.

Meanwhile in equestria, Loreen was practicing for her school’s olympics with her sister, Angela, when she noticed a red and green light in the sky which made her lose her focus, “Ms. Midorikawa focus,” said her coach, “sorry coach,” said Loreen. She later went home with her sister, on the way, she noticed the lights again, they then crashed in front of her and her sister, two bunny rabbit like creatures appeared, one was red with a red M on its forehead, the other was green with a green L on its forehead.

“Who are you 2,” said Angela, the red one jumped up, “I’m Mario, ri,” said Mario, the green one then jumped up, “and I’m Luigi, gi,” said Luigi, “Mario,” said Loreen, “Luigi,” said Angela, “yep, that’s us, ri,” said Mario. Then the twins were called in, Loreen picked up Mario and Luigi and placed them in her bag, she went to her room, she took out Mario and Luigi from her bag.

“Where are we, gi,” said Luigi, “this is my room,” said Loreen, “I’m a gamer, and a big amiibo collector,” the brothers admired her collection, the two were surprised to see the amiibos of their human selves, “nice collection, ri,” said Mario.

Then they heard something outside, they ran outside to see a mysterious person, “its Miserable Sunshine, gi,” said Luigi, “there you two brothers are,” said Miserable Sunshine, “now missy, hand them over,” “never,” said Loreen, she started to glow, “could it be, ri,” said Mario, “could she be a pretty cure, gi,” said Luigi, then a star shaped compact appeared in front of Loreen, a bow with a red M appeared too, “grab them and say pretty cure super jump star, gi.”

“PRETTY CURE SUPER JUMP STAR,” said Loreen, her clothes disappeared, her shirt and skirt was replaced by a pink and red dress, her shoes and socks were replaced by white boots with a pink stripe on the top and a bit of brown on the bottom, white gloves appeared on her hands, her brown hair turned a vibrant red, a mini Mario hat appeared on her head, her dark blue eyes turned a light blue, a red bow with a pink heart appeared on her chest, “The super star jumper of many skills, Cure Jump,” said Loreen as Cure Jump. 

After transforming, Cure Jump looked at herself. “What happened to me,” said Cure Jump, “you’re a pretty cure now, ri,” said Mario, “now fight her in the name of the mushroom kingdom, gi,” said Luigi. 

Cure Jump charged at Miserable Sunshine, she was getting badly injured, Miserable Sunshine then created a monster called a bust, but Cure Jump was too weak to fight it and fainted, Mario and Luigi were trying their hardest to wake her up.


End file.
